1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor switches, and more particularly to improvements in power transistor switch devices and to methods for supplying current to the control electrode of such switch devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques have provided power transistor switch devices capable of self-replenishing the base drive power, i.e. a Royer oscillator. This type of switch device, however, can be used only as an AC power generator and is not satisfactorily operable over a wide range of turn-on time ratios.